There is currently a vast amount of media content such as videos and audio files available via the Internet. However, the current methods for identifying and viewing media content of interest are cumbersome. For example, many video storage sites store and provide access to videos. However, a viewer must navigate through the video storage site to select videos to view. In addition, only a single video clip can be viewed at a time. There are also a number of search engines providing the ability to search for videos based on keywords used to tag the videos where the results of the search are aggregated into one or more web pages. However, the user must manually select the videos to view, and the videos can only be viewed one at a time. Similar issues arise when attempting to locate audio files of interest on the Internet. Thus, there remains a need for a system and method for identifying and presenting media content of interest to a user.